Le bâtard ItaDei
by Reshizec
Summary: Deidara a toujours vécu seul, toujours... jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Itachi.


**-Flash back-**

"Je ne veux pas de cet enfant!

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner, tu ne comptes tout de même pas…

-Tu n'avorteras pas, c'est une pratique interdite au sein de notre clan. Mais tu l'abandonneras, dans des conditions où il sera forcé de mourir. Nous ne garderons pas ton enfant!

-MON enfant?! Rappele-moi qui est le père?!

-Je ne veux pas d'enfant, alors tu m'obéiras, où je le tuerais de mes propres mains! La discussion est close."

 **-Fin flash back-**

Deidara soupira pour la énième fois, repensant à son passé. Il avait toujours vécu seul, sans la moindre affection, la moindre trace d'amour. En y repensant, les seuls contacts avec d'autres… c'était la mort. Il avait tué, fait exploser tant de gens… Était-ce pour se sentir exister? Il relit ce papier, celui qui lui prouvait qu'il était là, qu'il avait une définition, une existence. Ce papier indiquait juste un nom, son nom.

"Deidara."

 **-Flash back-**

"Nous en avons déjà parlé, et tu as promis!

-Laisse-moi au moins lui donner son nom!

-Son nom? Cet enfant n'a pas besoin d'être nommé. Il n'est rien, et tu le sais.

-S'il-te plaît… juste son nom. Donne-moi une petite minute...

-Bien, mais dépêche-toi. Et ne t'attaches pas à lui.

-Oui."

Elle déposa le petit papier au creux de la main du petit.

"Il n'aura jamais l'occasion de la lire, de toute façon. Il sera mort dans la journée."

 **-Fin flash back-**

"Deidara."

Le blond se retourna, surpris. Il sécha ses larmes rapidement.

"Quoi?"

Il n'avait pas réussi à utiliser sa voix habituelle, celle-ci tremblait.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Je ne pleure pas, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

-Ne me mens pas."

Deidara soupira. Il ne savait décidément pas mentir, surtout dans cette situation, où la réalité était évidente.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Je n'aime pas voir les gens auxquels je tiens pleurer."

Le blond écarquilla ses yeux ébahis : Itachi… tenait à lui? Impossible. Personne ne l'aimait, personne ne l'avait jamais aimé. Tous le haïssaient. Et Itachi n'y ferait pas exception.

"C'est toi qui mens cette fois!"

 **-Flash back-**

"Eh, bâtard! C'est quoi, ça?"

Quatres garçons se tenaient devant Deidara.

"N'y touchez pas!"

Il serra le bout de papier contre son coeur.

"Vas-y, montre-le, on veux juste savoir c'que c'est!

Deidara reçu un violent coup de poing dans la figure, il saignait. Le second garçon lui attrape le col de son t-shirt déchiré.

"Fais pas ton bâtard, montre!"

Il lui arracha violemment le papier des mains.

"Deidara? C'est quoi, ça? Une marque de croquettes pour chiens?"

Cette remarque dépourvue d'intelligence fit rire le groupe. Des larmes commençaient à couler des yeux de Deidara.

"Rendez-le moi…

-Seulement si tu nous supplie! Allez, à genoux!"

Le blond pleurait à chaudes larmes, à présent. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever.

"Rendez-le moi… s'il-vous plaît…"

Un coup de pied atterrit dans le ventre de Deidara. Il hurla de douleur, crachant du sang.

"Eh, vous! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

Deidara leva ses yeux embués de larmes.

"Le vieux Akihito! Vite, cassons-nous!"

Les quatres jeunes s'enfuirent en courant, laissant tomber le papier au pieds de Akihito, qui se pencha pour le ramasser.

"C'est à toi?"

Le blond tenta vainement d'attraper le papier, griffant le plus grand tout le long de son bras.

"Hé, tu pourrais montrer plus de respect envers ceux qui t'aident!"

Il lui lança une pomme.

"Tiens, tu n'as rien d'autre à manger, je me trompe? Et reprends ton bout de papier… Deidara, c'est ça?"

Le plus petit ne répondit pas, trop préoccupé par la pomme qu'il tenait dans ses mains. L'homme partit.

 **-Fin flash back-**

"Je ne mens pas.

-Si, tu mens. Tu me détestes, ne le nie pas. Tous me détestent. Je suis inutile. Mon art est inutile… si on peut appeler ça de l'art."

Itachi ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait jamais vu Deidara dans cet état. Il ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas… Deidara, le beau Deidara, pleurait sur son épaule. Il lui murmura maladroitement, pour le rassurer :

"Tu peux pleurer, je ne te jugerai pas."

 **-Flash back-**

"Tu peux pleurer, petit. Je ne te jugerai pas."

Deidara regarda l'homme qu'il connaissait bien, à présent.

"Je ne pleurerais pas."

Akihito avait pris l'habitude de nourrir et de tenir compagnie à Deidara quasiment tous les jours, même si le petit ne semblait pas avoir vraiment confiance en lui.

"Tu en as envie, pourtant.

-Même pas vrai d'abord!"

Le plus vieux, âgé d'environ 30 ans, eut un léger rire amusé.

"Tu as vraiment un langage de gamin.

-J'ai que 7 ans!"

Le plus grand se leva, lui ébouriffa ses longs cheveux blonds, et annonça :

"Et tu es déjà bien débrouillard pour ton âge."

 **-Fin flash back-**

"Itachi… pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi?

-Parce que je t'aime."

Et il l'embrassa avec tellement d'amour que Deidara ne put même pas douter une seconde qu'il était sincère.

 **-Flash back-**

"Excusez-moi, monsieur?"

Le commerçant leva la tête :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petit?

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Akihito, aujourd'hui?"

Le commerçant observa le jeune garçon d'à présent 8 ans.

"Tu n'es donc pas au courant?

-Au courant de quoi, monsieur?

-Il est parti. Il est parti pour toujours, tu ne le reverras plus jamais.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi est-il parti? Et où ça?

-Ah, ça, personne ne le sait, mon petit. Mais tire une croix dessus, en tout cas. Bon, t'achètes quelque chose, ou quoi?"

Le garçon blond était déjà parti, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A son âge, il ne pouvait pas comprendre la vérité. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne reverrait jamais son seul ami, la seule personne qui l'avait apprécié et qu'il appréciait. Et ça, il l'a vécu comme une trahison.

 **'Fin flash back-**

Les souvenirs remontaient, Deidara repoussa brusquement le brun.

"Tu mens! Je suis sûr que tu mens! Vous mentez tous!

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser si soudainement! Pardon…"

L'Uchiwa pensait vraiment qu'il avait fait une erreur en lui prouvant son amour, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait débloqué la réalité que Deidara avait refusé d'admettre jusque-là, celle qu'il n'avait jamais comprise. Il avait juste peur de voir disparaître ceux qu'il aimait. Et il ne voulait pas s'attacher à Itachi, de peur d'encore tomber de haut. Il cessa immédiatement de bouger, réalisant qu'il y tenait déjà beaucoup trop. Ce dernier répéta une seconde fois :

"Je… désolé."

Deidara se rapprocha doucement de lui, et entoura sa nuque de ses mains.

"J'ai peur, Itachi."

Le brun sembla surpris, et Deidara enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Itachi :

"J'ai peur de te perdre, peur de perdre encore un être cher… et tu es l'être le plus important de toute ma vie."

Itachi souria, et Deidara lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Si j'ai peur, c'est parce que je t'aime…

-Dans ce cas, on aura peur ensemble."

Et ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
